For my virtue
by Tylersmommy610
Summary: Rated M for language and Lemons. What happens after a Virginal Esme marries her long time boyfriend Carlisle and their relationship takes on a whole new chapter? A/H OOC For kikiwhore Erotic Esme Contest! A O/S for now, probably will continue later.
1. The Day has come

**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: For My Virtue**

**Author: Tylersmommy610 (formerly known as Edwardsforeverandever but decided she needed to match her twitter name)**

**Pairing: Esme and Carlisle**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and had it not been for the names it would be a different story all together… I do however fully love and respect Stephenie Meyer so I am giving her the credit she deserves!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I have been looking forward to this day for a very long time now. My Wedding day. Ever since my last year of med school Esme and I have been together and we have been very happy.

Even with the absence of sex.

Esme is still a virgin and said she is waiting until marriage before she changes that status. Unfortunately for me, I can not say the same.

I had my share of "wild days," but for the past two years my dick hasn't seen the inside of a pussy. Frankly, it sucks, but I love Esme with my whole heart, and I wouldn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do. So when I found out about her virginity I resigned myself to not having sex and not having dirty thoughts as so I wouldn't even need to masturbate.

That didn't last long. About two weeks in my hand and I became very well acquainted and until now, its been fine. But with the wedding so close, no amount of masturbation can satiate my need for Esme.

All I know is that after this week, there is no going back to my hand.

But first I have to make tonight perfect for Esme and I, and do my best to take it easy with her.

Planning the wedding had seemed like an eternity, but today was the day. I would have gladly taken Esme to Vegas or wherever she wanted to go to get married sooner, but that just wasn't happening.

Now as I stand in the shower on my wedding day I cant help but be very excited at the prospect of having all of Esme in less than 24 hours.

Deciding it would be in bad taste to be stating my vows with an erection the size of one of those giant dildos I have seen in the sex shop, masturbation was my only option. With the vivid images I had playing in my head, I was cumming against the shower wall within minutes with a force I thought may put a hole in the wall.

I finished with my shower and began to get ready for the wedding. I only hope everything is perfect for my Esme. With the love I have for her I'm not sure that I could bare her reaction if something went wrong.

**EPOV**

My wedding day. Who ever thought that I would find a man who loved me enough to understand my desire to wait until marriage before having sex.

It was an easy decision for me, after my first date when I was 15. My boyfriend had tried to get in my pants so fast I could hardly blink. Right then and there I thought that any decent man who was worthy of me, would gladly wait.

I found that man in my Carlisle, and now after two years of waiting, we were on our way down the aisle in just a few more hours. And I was only a few hours more away from losing my virginity forever.

As I was busy getting ready I couldn't help but wonder what tonight was going to be like.

Carlisle had told me that it may hurt a little but that he was going to try his best to make it perfect for both of us. He had waited so long for me, it really felt like he was losing his virginity too.

For now, I had to concentrate on the wedding and the exchanging of vows. I don't want to be so consumed in the thought of sex that I say "Until dick do us part" or something.

I put the finishing touches on my makeup and checked myself out in the mirror, and decided I was ready. Or at least as ready as I was ever going to be.

Carlisle and I professed our love for one another and exchanged our vows and that was it. Signed, sealed, and delivered. Everything was perfect and as we were at our reception, fear started to set in.

I must have been really nervous because my new husband leaned over and whispered "Stop worrying so much, it will all be fine."

That was my Carlisle, always trying to make me feel better. But these words did help put me at ease and the rest of the reception sped by so fast that it felt like some type of a time warp.

As we approached our home, Carlisle picked me up off my feet and carried me through the front door and into our bedroom. I was suddenly very surprised and very nervous.

**CPOV**

After Esme had left this morning to get ready for the wedding, I spent a long time preparing our home for the evening ahead. I had bought dozens of roses and placed the throughout our room. I had also bought a new bed set as a surprise. I had spread out some rose petals on our floor and on our bed, and as I carried her into our room I heard her gasp and witnessed a single tear roll down her cheek.

I quickly wiped it away and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Esme turned to me and said, "Of course it is, its just so perfect and I'm so happy."

All I could tell her was, "Anything for you Mrs. Cullen" with a smile as I placed her onto our awaiting bed.

**EPOV**

As Carlisle had walked us into our home and into our rose covered room, I realized how much he cared about me to try to make everything perfect for us on our first night together. And as he placed me on the bed, I was so nervous but excited and so turned on I could hardly contain myself.

Carlisle began undressing and was standing shirtless in front of me and I could feel the fold of my sex getting wetter with every passing second as he came over to me on the bed and began to undress me.

"You are so beautiful," he said to me as I lay there in my new white lace bra and thong set I had bought for the wedding.

He crawled over me and began to kiss me in a way we have never kissed before. It was a deep sensual kiss that had me shaking in desire as Carlisle began to kiss down my neck and reaching behind me to remove my bra.

He threw my bra on the floor and began to massage my breasts, taking his time to gently suck and nibble on each of my nipples which got my body arching towards him as he laid down on top of me and began grinding his rock hard cock into my aching clit making me wetter than I had ever been before.

Kissing his way down my body he reached the top of my now drenched panties, and gently removed them with his teeth.

"I love how you taste, and I love how you smell, so ripe and swollen for me," he breathed out huskily and proceeded to kiss my body tenderly.

He then asked me, " Are you sure you want this tonight? I could wait if you need me to." as he leaned back onto his knees.

I quickly replied, "We have both waited long enough, and now that we are married I think we need to share the last part of each other."

Then standing to remove his pants, he watched me like he was ready to devour me and before he had the chance I reached to the belt of his pants, removing them and his boxer briefs at the same time.

I began to caress his extraordinarily large package as he moaned in what sounded like pleasure. Although I had never done this before, I had asked my friends for some pointers.

So as I took his cock into my mouth gently sucking and caressing every inch with my tongue, he moaned out, "Fuck yes, Esme!"

I wasn't sure I was even doing it right, but Carlisle seemed to be enjoying it, and I cant say I didn't love his taste and the gratification of pleasing my husband.

He lifted my face and laid me back onto the bed, kissing what seemed to be every inch of my body before moving to my aching sex. He gave it a long gentle stroke with his tongue sending my body into a quiver before taking my clit into his mouth and gently sucking and nibbling on it.

"Carlisle, I need you now, I cant stand it anymore!" I breathed out in obvious enjoyment.

He didn't move away from my throbbing clit but took a finger into my waiting core, preparing me for him I guessed so it wouldn't be too painful, I was guessing. It felt good anyway.

Surprisingly he pulled out his finger not long after he had put it in and before I could even moan in disappointment of the void that was there he came back with two fingers for a few minutes, stretching me and causing me to soak his hand in my juices.

He pulled his fingers from me and licked the slick fluid from them and proceeded to ask me, "Are you ready?"

I couldn't really think straight so I just nodded my head in agreement as a smile was plastered over both of our faces.

This was it, the moment of truth. Carlisle started slow, placing only the tip of his large penis inside of me. It didn't really hurt, it just felt good, perfect even, and I told him, "More, it doesn't hurt," as he slid the rest of himself into my heated core and we both moaned out in ecstasy.

Buried to the hilt he waited a moment for me to adjust around him. It felt perfect. He filled me, completed me, and I knew I had found my perfect match, my soul mate.

Carlisle gently pumped himself in and out of me bringing me to an earth shattering orgasm that had me coming apart at the seams as I screamed out, "Carlisle! Oh fuck me!" in pure unadulterated ecstasy.

And as if those were the magic words, I felt Carlisle spill himself inside of me as he moaned out. And then whispering in my ear, "My Esme, I will love you forever."

Exhausted, Carlisle got up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean us up with, and after doing so, not bothering to dress, we curled up in our bed and fell asleep.

**CPOV**

That night I slept like a rock. My sexual need finally being satiated for the time being, I could sleep peacefully. Except I kept having this strange dream I couldn't figure out, and I especially couldn't figure out why I couldn't remember the dream. All I knew was that I kept having the same dream and I couldn't remember the damn thing.

The next couple of weeks went by normally like they did before we were married, but now we were fucking like bunnies. Sex was almost a daily occurrence in our house. It was like making up for lost time in that department.

We were both glowing almost all the time, or at least that's what people were saying. We were just happy, constantly happy and in love with each other.

**EPOV -6 weeks later-**

"Shit"

That's the first thing that I said to myself as I realized I hadn't had a period since the wedding had happened.

"I'm running to the store for a few things!" I told Carlisle as I ran out the door to buy a pregnancy test.

I got home and ran straight to the bathroom to take the test as I couldn't wait to know. I was almost positive it was going to say I was pregnant and my suspicions were confirmed only a minute later as the word "pregnant" showed up on the screen.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Carlisle in the bedroom changing his shirt.

I loved that man shirtless but he always seemed to want to cover himself. Maybe because I jumped his bones every time I saw him without one.

I walked into the room and said to him, "Sweetie, I think we forgot to do something six weeks ago."

He looked at me confused and replied, "we got married and had sex six weeks ago, what was there to forget?"

I opened the bedside table and pulled out the unopened box of condoms that we had bought to use and obviously never did.

Carlisle went pale and looked extremely nervous as he looked at me and said, "come here." and kissed my belly, then my lips and told me, "Until death do us part, remember?"

He wrapped his arms around me and we made love again on the bed for the umpteenth time, throwing all of our cautions to the wind.

"My Esme, I love you forever, and our baby too." he whispered as we curled up on our bed naked just like the first night we had sex and again I was in a state of complete bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats my very first story/chapter/lemon whatever you want to call it! I do have some ideas for the story to continue so i hope you guys like it enough for me to write it. Review PLEASE and let me know what you think and how i could improve... anything you want to say please do!!**

**Thank you to my twitter gals for inspiring me ;) and to my awesome twi-buddy Kelly whom without this story would not be possible :)**

**Oh and for some other awesome stories check out Coldplaywhore and Flightlessbird11 they are fan-fucking-tastic!!**

**Oh yeah and one other thing.... Thank you to kikiwhore for putting on this awesome contest cuz we all know Esme needs her some loving too!**


	2. Great news!

**Hello! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. You guys are awesome! And thank you for voting too if you did!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i really had fun writing it.**

**Thank you again to my twi bud Kelly for editing this for me. She is just freaking awesome :)**

**I dont own twilight, i love it, but i dont own it, i really am beginning to think it owns me.**

**OH! and did yall see New Moon yet? seriously.... omg.... *dies* I am SOOOO team Edward normally but Jacob was looking particullary delish... too bad he is only 17. *palm face***

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**CPOV**

Before Esme and I got married we never really talked about a timeline for having children. All we had said was that we both wanted them. We were still young, but with me being a doctor now, it's not like we couldn't afford to have one.

I am just scared shitless about being a father.

"What if I screw up?" is the first thing that usually pops into my head every time I realize I'm going to be a dad.

Esme tells me I shouldn't worry so much. She trusts me, but my Physician instincts only make me more afraid of all the possibilities.

I mean what if the pregnancy doesn't agree with Esme? What if the baby isn't healthy? What if the baby has 3 nipples?

Ok so the last one is a little on the extreme side, but every possible thing has crossed my mind, including what would happen if the baby had a crooked butt crack.

I think I have officially lost my mind about this pregnancy, and Esme is only 8 weeks along.

Thank God we have a doctor's appointment today to check on the baby.

**EPOV**

I am so excited I can hardly contain myself! I'm going to be a mom and today I get to see my baby for the first time! I think I could literally burst from excitement!

All Carlisle can do is worry. I can't believe that man actually is worried if the baby could have a crooked butt crack. I mean of all things.

I can't say I blame him though. He has read all the medical text about what could go wrong, and he wants to take every precaution while I'm pregnant. Although, I don't think limiting my TV time, or not doing the laundry is really going to help, but who am I to complain if he wants to hire a maid? I will sit back and read all the pregnancy books I have and then maybe some other classic stories too.

I just can't shake this feeling that there is something different about my pregnancy. I already look almost four months along when I think I'm barely to 8 weeks!

I just feel horrible that I can't tell Carlisle, he will only freak out more. I will wait for the doctor to comment on my size to see if it abnormal for my gestation time. After all, Carlisle has seen me naked plenty of times and he hasn't said anything either. Although, I think I have been eating quite a bit.

**CPOV**

As we are getting into the car I notice Esme is practically bouncing with excitement. I can't say I don't feel the same way, but I'm nervous all the same.

I mean Dr. Derek Mulligan is a superior doctor, I should know, I did all the research; but seriously, Derek? That's like having a Megan as a doctor or something, it just seems too young sounding, to inexperienced. I don't know. I will go along with it. I should, I chose the man for Christ's sake.

As we are waiting to be seen, I can't help but notice that Esme is absolutely beautiful when she smiles. She seems like she is always happy. Especially since we found out we were pregnant.

As I am staring at my wife, I notice the magazine she is reading is dedicated to all things multiple and it got me wondering, "What would it be like to have twins?"

I immediately started to panic, so I got up and told Esme I was using the restroom and would be right back.

As I paced the bathroom floor I thought of all the possibilities of something going wrong again and was freaking out. I knew I needed to compose myself and head back to the waiting room, but Esme isn't stupid, she would see that I had been worrying.

As I exited the bathroom, Esme looked at me, rolled her eyes and shook her head. I was caught. Thank the lord that the nurse called us back before she could say anything.

**EPOV**

Carlisle, what am I going to do with that man? I mean he can't possibly be worried ALL the time can he? His "bathroom" excuse was pretty lame, he can't fool me. As to what he was worrying about specifically, who knows? He could be worried that one toe will be too long or something.

The nurse called us back before I could say anything, and that's probably a good thing. Me, telling Carlisle not to worry, is like telling the grass not to be green.

I got changed and waited for the Doctor to come in. He was young, but Carlisle said he was the best, so he probably was. I just wanted to see my baby!

As Dr. Derek Mulligan came in, I noticed that he was indeed very young, but also very confident. He reminded me a lot of Carlisle in his demeanor.

He asked me all the basic questions about my period, and weight gain, cravings and things like that. He then let out a small "Hmmm" which made Carlisle tense up and worry instantly.

Dr. Mulligan giggled at this, and said "Not to worry Doc! I am simply thinking."

Carlisle relaxed just a little bit as the doctor began the ultrasound.

He was searching around and taking lots of pictures and then paused the screen.

"This," as he pointed to the screen, "was what I 'hmmmed' about" and showed us not one, but two little blobs.

Carlisle's jaw had to be picked up off the floor and I was told to stop squealing, as people could hear us in the other room.

I looked to Carlisle and said, "Two babies, sweetie, isn't that great!?"

**CPOV**

"Great" wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but I was happy.

I just wanted everyone to be healthy in the end. It's going to be a long road but it will all be worth it.

Even if I do constantly worry for the next eight or so months.

We spent the first few days planning the new nursery. This was Esme's favorite thing to do, decorate, and she was pretty good at it too.

We decided to keep it neutral because we didn't know if we were going to have two boys or two girls or one of each. We wouldn't know for another three months or so, and Esme was so eager to get started.

We decided to go with a meadow theme. Esme said it was serene feeling and that the green colors would help calm the babies when they are in their room.

The cribs and dressers were a dark chocolate brown color so that they looked like natural pieces of the meadow. The sheets and curtains all matched in a beautiful pale green.

On the walls she was going to create a flowing grass around three of the walls and one wall would look like a forest.

Esme was talented, ill give her that. I just didn't want her over doing herself.

**EPOV**

I had so much to do, so much to buy, and I was so excited! Carlisle wouldn't let me go by myself so I called a good friend of mine, Renee, to come with me. Carlisle and Renee's husband (the police chief) Charlie Swan were close friends so I knew she would be on his list of "acceptable chaperones" which I thought was ridiculous but I wasn't complaining; I enjoyed the company.

We went and bought paint for the nursery and then we went to about 10 other stores to purchase furniture and bedding and clothes. We placed the rest of the items on a registry for the baby shower that Renee was throwing me.

We headed home to paint the nursery starting with the light blue that I selected for the sky. We even painted the ceiling so I could add a few fluffy clouds after it dried. I wanted this room to look like you were walking outside when you opened the door.

As we were painting Renee was asking me a few questions about the pregnancy.

"What did you feel like before you knew?" she asked first.

"I don't really know. I just felt different." I told her. It was the truth; it was like the babies were telling me that I was pregnant.

"How do you feel now?" she proceeded to ask.

"Mostly tired and hungry, but the urges to pee are getting worse already. I suppose that's because there are two of them." I said.

I got to thinking; she was asking these questions because she thought she might be pregnant. In fact I think I knew she was pregnant, but she didn't.

I had to ask her. "Renee, are you pregnant?" It seemed like I was almost demanding she tell me.

She burst out into tears and wailed, "Oh, Esme! I don't know! I am so scared! I just want to puke all the time, I am so tired its not even funny and I cant stop crying at the stupid toilet paper commercial with the puppy on it!"

I burst out into a fit of laughter. She was definitely pregnant in my opinion, but I did have an extra test so I drug her into the bathroom, shoved the test in her hand and said, "Here, pee on this!" and shut the door.

A minute or two later I heard her scream. I rushed into the bathroom and said "What!? What?! Are you?!"

"Yes! Oh my God! What is Charlie going to say?! We've been trying for so long I think he was giving up!" she cried.

"He will be happy Renee, that's all you have to worry about." I told her. "You need to go home now, and talk with your husband. He will be thrilled, I just know it."

**CPOV**

Great, just great, just fucking fantastic. Two pregnant ladies I have to worry about now. As if my wife with twins on the way wasn't enough.

Charlie had called me at the hospital to tell me the news, and I can't say I'm not thrilled for him and Renee. I'm just worried.

Renee was due the second week of September. Renee was due in early July, but we knew they probably would be here in early June because of being twins. So we had a lot of planning to do.

"Charlie?" I called out as I walked through his front door. It was usually unlocked and we have been practically like family for years; we didn't knock anymore.

"In here!" Charlie called out from the living room, where he was no doubt watching some type of sporting event.

I walked over and sat down and looked at him. He looked back at me; we both smiled and then said "What the fuck did we get ourselves into?" almost in unison. We laughed at our own comments and decided we had to be in this together for our wives.

"Do you have any names picked out?" I asked Charlie.

"Isabella Marie, if it's a girl. I only want Bella, but Renee thinks it is too casual or something, so we compromised."

"You mean you gave in?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, something like that." Charlie chuckled. "We chose Jasper Jackson, if it's a boy."

"Those are great names Charlie. Esme and I haven't decided quite yet. It is hard because we have to have two girl names and two boy names ready. God only knows what names she will try to pull out of the bag." I told Charlie.

"Well as long as it isn't something like 'Apple' or 'Pilot Inspektor', I think you will be pretty safe. Esme isn't that weird." Charlie teased back.

It was great having such good friends to share first experiences with. And with any luck, our kids will be great friends too.

**EPOV**

Two babies! Twice as much shopping! Twice as much fun! Twice as hard. Well, whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger right? Carlisle and Charlie will be able to help me and Renee out. They are going to be amazing fathers. Even if one is a worry wart.

There will be 4 adults and 3 babies. We should be able to handle it right? I mean it's not like we aren't over at each others houses all the time anyways.

As of right now Renee and I are on our way back to my house and I think its time to eat, again. We are always eating these days, and it's hard to stop. Well, as long as we are not sleeping that is.

We made ourselves some of the leftover baked ziti I had in the fridge and sat on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked Renee.

"Sure, how about something funny? Oh I know! Let's watch Baby Mama!" She squealed.

I popped in the DVD and not even 20 minutes into the movie, we both fell asleep.

I realized I was dreaming pretty quickly. I kept seeing two children playing in our front yard. A bossy looking little girl with short dark hair, and a boy with the cutest little smile and beautiful green eyes. It looked like he was laughing at the girl's attempt to be the leader. But none the less they looked like they loved each other and were very close.

I sprang up off the couch and said, "Oh my God! I just saw my twins!"

Renee still drowsy said, "what are you talking about you crazy woman?"

"My twins! My twins! I saw them! A girl and a boy! I just know it!" I screamed. "I have to pick names right now!" I said in a rushed tone.

"Whatever you say Esme." Renee said, as she fell back asleep.

I started flipping through the multiple volumes of baby name books I had and fell back asleep in a daze, waiting for my Carlisle to come home so I could tell him the news.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! i need honest opinions and feed back to make my stories better. This is my first story and it is sure to be a long one as long as you all are reading and reveiwing and giving me some pointers :)**

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter too :) chapter 3 will be along much quicker than this one was. In fact i think im starting it right now!**

**NOW HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!**


	3. All Over the place

**Ok Kiddies! here is another chapter... FINALLY... this was a real bitch for a while hopefully things will come a little more smoothly from here on out.**

***giggles* i said "come a little more" (i so gotta get my mind out of the gutter, or maybe not, i love to write lemons :) )**

**For the disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, never have, never will. But i do own a very dirty mind that likes to play! haha!**

**Thanks again to my Beta, Kelly, with out her this would sound stupid, and without me, she probably would never be a fan of twilight to begin with.**

**so thank you to her, and you are welcome too :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CPOV**

As usual my own brain keeps me busy with worry. Now Esme is starting on with how she knows it will be a boy and a girl? God I hope she isn't losing her mind too.

It's amazing how far we have come since we met.

We both came from the small town we currently live in and grew up not really knowing each other. We met when we went to college and came back after falling in love and ready to start our lives together.

My parents were divorced. It put a lot of strain on my relationships growing up, but when I met Esme, my Esme, I knew it would be different. I vowed right there and then, that if I were going to give my heart to a woman, that it was 100 percent hers. I would worship the ground she walked on and never do anything that would cause her pain. Esme was the perfect one.

She was smart, and beautiful, and a little silly, which I admired. Most of all she was loving. All of her friends and family have all expressed at one time or another how much she gives her heart to the people and things she truly cares about.

What I never expected was for her to love me back in quite the same way.

Not long after we met, I came down with a nasty cold that had me sidelined from school for over a week. Being pre-med, it wasn't exactly ever a good thing to get sick. She attended a few of my classes to take my notes, talked to the teachers whose classes she couldn't attend to get notes, and of course brought them all to me along with my assignments. She even helped me complete a few of them and turned them in if I was going to be unable.

That one week I fell in love with my Esme. I knew I was never going to mistreat her or take her love for granted because the day I did, I would be following my parent's footsteps right out of Esme's life. That was something I couldn't stand to bear.

**EPOV**

My Carlisle; I really wish he wouldn't worry about me so much. I know he does it because he loves me, but really? He should chill out just a little.

I remember not long after we first met in college he came down with this nasty cold. I felt so bad for him, and all he could do was worry about his classes. He probably wouldn't have been sick for so long if he just rested the way he should have and got himself better.

But he didn't, and he wouldn't rest until he knew his work was completed. So I took his notes, gathered his assignments and helped him study, and then even turned a few things in for him. But that was my Carlisle. He loved his work. Well he loves his work now; he loved learning about his future profession then.

He has always been very passionate about his work, and about helping people. I think it might be because his parents never really helped him with much, so he felt the need to help others. This is one of the reasons I fell in love with him. I first realized that I loved him that week in college when I played nurse and tutor for the now famous (at least in Forks) Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

My upbringing wasn't nearly as deprived as Carlisle's. My parents were the ones who were maybe a little too protective. To the point they sheltered me I think. But I understand their reasons, especially now that I am pregnant.

I think they would have given me the moon if they could. They are the ones who taught me to love unconditionally, through their actions toward each other, and their obvious love for me.

Now if I could only get him to relax a tad. Sometimes he is a little like my parents. Overwhelming.

I tried to tell him about my dream about our babies, but he didn't seem to believe me. None the less I wanted him to start thinking about names for them. I loved the names Edward and Alice. But I wasn't quite sure what their middle names should be. I didn't really have to wait for Carlisle's input, he would accept whichever names I chose anyway, but maybe he could choose the middle names.

**CPOV**

Esme was killing me, she had me so worked up this past week I wasn't sure what I was going to do with myself, she kept working too hard, and exhausting herself that we didn't have any "us" time.

"I need a plan" I said to myself.

I thought for a little while and decided to do something romantic for my Esme, and treat her like the Queen she is.

I hopped up off the couch and went to the jewelers first. I saw this beautiful necklace that I had to have. It was white gold and the charm on it was a small heart shape with diamonds inlaid all around it. It was perfect.

My next stop was to the supermarket, to pick up some of Esme's favorite ice cream. Edy's Caramel Delight. That woman could eat the whole container I think. And then I went back home.

When I arrived, Esme was watching TV and apparently was dosing on the couch.

"Hurry and get dressed, I'm taking you somewhere" I said to her. Her face lit up with excitement and a huge smile spread across her face. And she ran to our room to get changed.

I hid the ice cream in the freezer and got dressed myself, tucking the necklace into my coat pocket.

I had to wait a little for Esme, but I didn't care, I would wait forever for my Esme.

**EPOV**

As I rushed to get dressed I thought to myself, "I wonder where he is taking me?" and "I need to get laid" pretty much simultaneously.

I went into my dresser and pulled out Carlisle's favorite bra, it was a deep blue with delicate lace, that didn't leave much to the imagination, and then the matching lace thong to go with it.

I then pulled on a sexy blue silky v-neck top that managed to fit my belly still and a pair of black dress slacks. And of course my favorite blue Manolo heels, that lucky for me matched my current lingerie. I thought to myself "I will have to keep these on tonight" with a wicked little grin, and I finished getting ready.

**CPOV**

I watched Esme walking down the hall and my jaw hit the floor.

Even with the little belly she had she still looked radiant; maybe even more than usual. Her walk had a certain confidence that just oozed sexuality, and I knew I was going to die if I didn't get laid tonight. She was just too irresistible.

"R-r-r-ready?" I managed to stammer out.

"Yup! Let's go Dr. Cullen" she said. And boy did I love when she said that. It just sounded so sexy rolling off her tongue like that.

As I was contemplating that thought, a certain part of my anatomy was begging for attention. Not jerking it before our little date was clearly an oversight on my part. And one I was sure to pay dearly for.

I led Esme out to our car and helped her in. I started the car and pulled away.

"Where are we going anyway?" Esme asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I replied.

She huffed a little at this, but I was sticking to my guns for this one. I wanted tonight to be memorable for both of us.

We got about three blocks away and I told her where we were going, as we were about to pull in.

"Monari's? We haven't been here since we came back from college!" she squealed in excitement.

"I knew you would love some classic Italian food, without having to cook it, so this is the first place I thought of. Do you approve?" I asked.

"Of course I do! They have the best Chicken Parmesan I think I have ever tasted!" she all but screamed at me.

We got out of the car and went inside. "No menus, thanks, but we already know what we want." I told the hostess as she led us to our seats.

"Enjoy your meal" she said to us.

We ordered two chicken parmesans and ate just about all of it.

"Oh my god that was so good." Esme said sluggishly. She definitely had a little more than her fill.

"I'm glad it was good sweetheart, but I have another surprise for you, close your eyes" I said to her. She closed her eyes and I pulled out the necklace and opened the delicate box and placed it in front of her.

"Ok you can open them now" I said. At first she was looking at me expectantly, then I looked down on the table and she saw the necklace.

"DR. CARLISLE CULLEN!" she screamed. God I loved it when she did that. Realizing her volume she proceeded to whisper "I love it, but why on earth would you buy me something so expensive?"

"Just because I love you, and you deserve it. You are giving me the most precious gift on earth, and I have nothing to give to you in return but my love, so you have it, you have my heart. This is merely a symbol of that love" I told her. I can't even believe where I pulled that from, I hadn't thought she would react quite that way, but I must have said something right because she leaned in and kissed me with a passion I don't think I felt since out honeymoon evening together.

"Thank you Carlisle, It's beautiful, and I love you. I just want you to know, you have my heart too." She said. "Can we go home now? I'm starting to get a little sleepy" she added.

"Of course my love; lets go." I said to her. I left a 100 dollar bill on the table. Our bill might have been half that, but I didn't care.

I raced her back home, and as we were walking to the door, I kissed her. Slow and gentle. She started to unbutton my shirt as I unlocked the door, and I could tell she was just as eager as I was to be together again.

As I opened the door, Esme basically pushed me through and slammed the door behind us. Peeling off my shirt slowly she seemed to take in every ounce of my exposed skin.

I began to untie her shirt from around her and she seemed to giggle in delight. As soon as I got the silken fabric off of her I began to kiss her shoulders and her collar bone and everywhere I could think to taste. But as soon as I began she slipped through my arms.

**EPOV**

Something about Carlisle just exuded masculinity and sexual desire while we were eating dinner, and the whole time I couldn't help the wetness building between my legs. Hell who am I kidding? I was like Niagara Falls down there.

As he was racing me home it was like a ticking time bomb. The anticipation was killing me and I couldn't wait to get a taste of him.

I was already undressing him before we could even get in the front door. And as I was enjoying his scent of cologne and his fast breathing, I knew he was just as ready to explode as I was. That was as obvious as the tent in his trousers..

He began to undress me as sensually as possible but for me it wasn't enough. And as he was kissing me gently along my shoulders I decided I couldn't wait any longer.

I slipped out of his grasp and slowly began to remove my slacks so he could get a good visual of me in his very favorite lingerie and of course my blue Manolo heels. I swear the man began to drool as I was giving him a little bit of a show.

I slowly walked up to him and stroked over his body. When I reached his belt I had the overwhelming urge to have a taste of his throbbing cock. So I quickly, but gently, removed the remainder of his clothing and took him into my hands.

"Oh God, Emse" he breathed out heavily as I began stroking him. And as I was so eager to get a taste of him, I took his whole cock into my mouth without warning.

"Holy Fuck!", "Shit!" and "Oh my God!" were the only words to come out of Carlisle's mouth until he could only groan in pleasure. The tiny droplets of pre-cum that formed on the crest of his hard and throbbing cock were enough to make any woman crazy.

Just when I was about to get a full taste of my Carlisle, he pulled me up from my knees, took me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. Well it wasn't exactly that romantic. He practically ran us into the bedroom. But as he laid me on the bed, I couldn't help but looking into those gorgeous eyes of his, and see the love that he had for me. Love and a whole shit load of lust to go right along with it.

**CPOV**

Just as I was about to come right into Esme's mouth, I pulled her up from her feet and ran into the bedroom with her. There was no way I was going to let this end just yet. And I wanted a taste of her sweet pussy just as much as she apparently wanted to devour me whole.

I laid her on the bed and stared into her eyes, and I could see her desire to be honestly fucked into oblivion, and that made me crazy. But I could also see the love in her eyes. A deep connection that I knew was forever.

As I began kissing over her entire body, I came to the swollen mound of her belly. It wasn't too big yet, but it was definitely sexy as hell knowing that she was carrying my children inside of her. I loved Esme pregnant, even if it did worry the hell out of me.

I finally reached her aching pussy, and I kissed it gently. Her clit was so swollen she screamed in pleasure at each little touch. She was soaking wet, so wet it went right through those sorry excuse for a pair of underwear. God it was sexy on her though.

I gently removed the pretty blue thong with my teeth and crawled back up to rest my face right in between her thighs. I love the taste of Esme its like the crème filling of an éclair. It wouldn't be the same if it were any different.

As I sipped at her juices so easily flowing from her, I couldn't help but feel as if I were going to lose complete control very quickly. I could spend hours lapping her up and making her writhe with every touch. But I wanted to feel my dick buried deep within her. She was so hot and wet; it was almost too much pleasure to bear.

I started to kiss my way up her body slowly until we were again face to face. I kissed her deeply and passionately as I ground my cock against her clit. She was groaning in pleasure and it only made me want her more. I really don't think I could take much more of not being buried in her, but as I was just about to surprise her by sliding my way in, she stopped. She rolled me over and climbed on top of me.

"Lord help me" I said, as she slid herself onto my aching cock. I wasn't going to last long like this. She rode me like there was no tomorrow, grinding her pussy down against me, and I could feel her muscles twitching from orgasm, as if her screams and moans weren't enough.

I gently pulled her from on top of me, and placed her on the floor. I held onto her, because she was obviously weak in the knees, as I crawled out of the bed too.

"Hop back up" I said to her. And she crawled onto the bed and I followed in very close behind her.

Before she could sit or lay down I caught her on her knees, and slid into her from behind. I couldn't take it anymore, my animal instincts wanted to fuck the hell out of her, and I just couldn't hold back.

I grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down onto my cock and was ramming into her basically as hard and as fast as I could. I also couldn't help but look at that pretty little ass of hers and wonder what it would be like to fuck her there.

And with that thought, I came. I came so hard that it felt like a rocket blasting out of my head. Esme obviously wasn't complaining either. She was moaning and coming all over my cock the whole time, and as I was pouring myself into her, I could feel the muscles in her pussy contracting harder and harder and finally a wash of fluid all around my cock.

It was the best fuck I had ever had. And even more so, it was with my wife.

"I need a shower" Esme said to me, as we both rolled over. "Me too" I agreed, and we went into the bathroom with huge smiles and a little giggling. Discarding her shoes and her bra we both stepped into our shower.

Esme was so beautiful naked. I loved just touching her anytime I could, so I offered to wash her.

"Sure, and thanks" she said with a grin. And as I was washing her back, I started to get hard again. It was that sly little grin; it does it to me every time. So as I was washing her I gently pulled her towards me so she could feel the need of my cock.

She looked back at me and smiled and nodded, and I took that as a green light to go again.

I massaged her breasts from behind. I just couldn't get enough of touching her. She was just pure ecstasy. I slid into her waiting heat, the hot water pouring over us. She placed her hands on the wall as I rammed into her from behind.

She breathily moaned my name over and over with each thrust of my cock. I could feel her coming around me again, drowning my erection in her silky juices. And with a few more thrusts within that wet heat, I was coming again.

**EPOV**

After our sexcapades in the bed and shower; I was fully exhausted and ready for bed. Carlisle and I crawled into bed naked and snuggled close under the blankets and fell asleep; soon after I started to dream.

"Mommy? Daddy? We had a nightmare, can we sleep with you?" asked these two children. I didn't recognize them at first, and then I realized it was the two children I had dreamed about before, just a little older.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked them.

The little girl said "You Mommy, who else?" and the little boy said "Duh Alice, Daddy too!"

All I could do is stare, and study their faces. I was able to make out their eyes the little boy had beautiful green eyes, and the little girl, Alice, were a dark brown. And they simply looked angelic.

"Edward? Is mommy ok? She is acting funny." Alice said.

Edward replied, "of course she is fine, you worry too much, you are just like Daddy." And they giggled and ran out of the room. I tried to chase after them, but I woke up suddenly.

I now at least knew that I was dreaming about my children. They had faces and names, and personalities even. It was so surreal. I didn't bother to wake Carlisle up and tell him; but I couldn't fall back asleep either.

I decided that cleaning sounded like a good thing to do. I got out of bed and put my robe on and started with the kitchen. It needed a good scrubbing. I would tell Carlisle about the dream when he woke up. I just hope Carlisle doesn't think I have completely lost it.

* * *

**Ok once again, please review! All the feed back i get i really take into consideration in my writing. This is my first fic, and im still not very confident about it. So any gentle nudges in the right direction would be gladly appreciated.**

**Thanks to all my readers and a special thanks to those who have me on twitter or gchat, you ladies help me so much its not even funny.**


End file.
